The Flaming Lips and Stardeath and White Dwarfs with Henry Rollins and Peaches Doing The Dark Side of the Moon
}} |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=6 May 2010}} | rev2 = The A.V. Club | rev2Score = C | rev4 = Rolling Stone | rev4Score = | rev5 =Slant Magazine | rev5Score = }} The Flaming Lips and Stardeath and White Dwarfs with Henry Rollins and Peaches Doing The Dark Side of the Moon is a collaborative studio album by the psychedelic rock group The Flaming Lips. The album is a complete track-for-track reimagining of Pink Floyd's seminal 1973 album The Dark Side of the Moon. The album was released through the iTunes Store on December 22, 2009, and was released on other digital music retailers a week later."The Flaming Lips' 'Dark Side of the Moon' Out Digitally December 22". Rolling Stone. On April 17, 2010, Warner Bros. released 5000 copies of The Flaming Lips and Stardeath and White Dwarfs with Henry Rollins and Peaches Doing The Dark Side of the Moon on 12" seafoam green vinyl as part of Record Store Day. Upon release the record was released on both seafoam green and clear vinyl with a CD copy of the album included. Background The recording's existence was revealed by The Flaming Lips' frontman Wayne Coyne before a special promotional concert at the Ricardo Montalbán Theater in Hollywood. The album was recorded with the band Stardeath and White Dwarfs, and features singer Henry Rollins recreating the original album's interview samples. The album also features the singer Peaches who performed Clare Torry's vocal segment of "The Great Gig in the Sky".Morning Becomes Eclectic, KCRW 10\16\09 Track listing For writing credits, see the original album's article. All songs published by World Copyrights Ltd. Track performances *Track 1 is performed by The Flaming Lips & Stardeath and White Dwarfs featuring Henry Rollins & Peaches. *Tracks 2 and 9 by The Flaming Lips & Stardeath and White Dwarfs featuring Henry Rollins. *Track 3 by Stardeath and White Dwarfs *Track 4 by The Flaming Lips featuring Henry Rollins & Peaches. *Tracks 5 and 6 by The Flaming Lips featuring Henry Rollins. *Track 7 by The Flaming Lips & Stardeath and White Dwarfs. *Track 8 by Stardeath and White Dwarfs featuring Henry Rollins. Personnel * Wayne Coyne – vocals, guitar, keyboard * Michael Ivins – bass, keyboards, backing vocals * Steven Drozd – guitar, keyboards, bass, drums, vocals * Kliph Scurlock – drums, percussion * Dennis Coyne – vocals, guitar, keyboard * James Young – guitar * Casey Joseph – bass, keyboard * Matt Duckworth – drums, percussion * Henry Rollins – vocals * Peaches – vocals New Year's performance The band, along with Stardeath and White Dwarfs, played the album in its entirety on the annual New Year's Eve FREAKOUT curated by them in their hometown of Oklahoma City, right after the clocks marked the beginning of 2010. Charts References Category:2009 albums Category:Tributes to The Dark Side of the Moon Category:The Flaming Lips albums Category:Peaches (musician) albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Collaborative albums Category:Record Store Day releases Category:Henry Rollins albums Category:Stardeath and White Dwarfs albums